Somos Uno
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Adaptación del Rey León 2. Ambos estaban destinados a gobernar un pueblo, dos pueblos que se odiaban. Pero cuando los Príncipes se enamoren la historia dará un vuelco. Ed/Lucy. NO Incesto. OOC. UA
1. Los Herederos de Dos Pueblos

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Y la trama a Disney. Yo sólo la utilizo para crear esta adaptación._**

**_Summary: Adaptación. Ambos estaban destinados a gobernar un pueblo, dos pueblos que se odiaban mutuamente. Pero cuando los Príncipes se enamoren la historia dará un vuelco. Ed/Lucy. NO Incesto. Hay un poco de OOC. UA_**

**NOTA: Adaptación del Rey Leon 2 (Propiedad de Disney). OOC (Out Of Character) verán a algunos personajes distintos de como lo son en la saga originalmente, lo aclaro desde el principio. Es un minific, por lo que no contará con demasiado capítulos y no muy largos. Universo Alterno.**

**Capítulo I — Los Herederos de Dos Pueblos.**

* * *

><p>Una extraña sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando observó el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Una de sus pálidas manos acarició su mejilla, rozando sus largas uñas en su suave piel. El bebé se removió levemente entre sus brazos antes de suspirar y seguir durmiendo plácidamente.<p>

Su cabello negro estaba despeinado, y pequeñas pecas se agrupaban alrededor de su nariz. Su piel era blanca como la de ella misma. Era la perfecta combinación entre sus dos padres.

Lo dejo en la cuna de madera y se volvió. Alzó la barbilla con majestuosidad mientras veía sus alrededores.

Un cuadro en la pared parecía devolverle la mirada. La mirada de Miraz era orgullosa, temeraria, altanera. Todo lo que lo había llevado a ser Rey por tantos años, lo mismo que lo había asesinado hacía apenas meses.

Pero dentro de su mente todo estaba planeado, esa muerte no quedaria impune, ella misma se encargaría de eso. Miraz lo había elegido a él como su heredero, por encima de sus hermanos mayores, y ella velaría porque esa fuese una buena decisión.

Algún diía, en algunos años. El Príncipe Edmund se encargaría de asesinar al Rey Peter, y devolverles lo que era suyo por derecho.

Porque ese era su destino desde el día en el que había nacido.

* * *

><p>Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, apenas podía respirar, sentía que le habian sacado una parte de ella, y así era. Podía escuchar los gritos del bebé, pero se oían lejanos, sabía que no podría permanecer consciente mucho tiempo más.<p>

Vió como la matrona limpiaba a la bebé y se la tendía a su esposo. Peter lo tomó con delicadeza y se acerco a ella.

— Es una niña — Declaró hablando en susurros, para no perturbarla después de haber conseguido que dejara de llorar.

Lágrimas de felicidad inundaron sus ojos, mientras hacia un último esfuerzo para tomar a la bebé entre sus brazos.

— Hola, hermosa — Susurró mientras rozaba con sus dedos los de ella, abrió sus ojos al momento y respiro aliviada. Sus ojos azules, como los de su padre, brillaban alegres de volver al calor de su madre.

Peter estaba inclinado sobre ambas, una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. — Gracias, Susan — Dijo posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Ella sonrió levemente mientras volvia su atención a la bebé. — ¿Cómo la llamaremos? — Preguntó mientras seguia rozando sus dedos.

— Lucy — Respondió él cuando sus ojos se encontraron. — Claro, si te parece — Ella había estado esos nueve meses con su hija, y había pasado por tantos dolores. Ese era un derecho que le pertenecía a ella.

— Me gusta - Dijo Susan. — La Princesa Lucy.

Peter sonrió mientras besaba la frente de la bebé, quien habia vuelto a quedarse dormida. — La Princesa Lucy — Repitió con orgullo. Lentamente la quito de los brazos de su madre, Susan apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. — Descansa, hiciste un gran trabajo — Dijo besando su frente. Justo allí la Reina cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Los narnianos se reunían entre sonrisas y alegrías. Habían pasado tantos años bajo el yugo de Miraz, todo lo bueno era bienvenido y recibido entre risas.<br>Los siervos abrieron las grandes puertas para Coriakin, quien asintió en agradecimiento. En los tronos estaban sentados el Rey Peter y la Reina Susan. Hizo una reverancia frente a ellos.

— Coriakin — Dijo la Reina con una sonrisa. — Me alegra verte.

Peter asintió. — Ha pasado ya un tiempo — Y si que lo había pasado, desde su coronación unos meses atras no había sabido nada del hechicero.

— Así es, Majestad — Respondo él. — Pero creo que hoy he venido por un asunto muy diferente al último ¿no es así? — Y sonrió.

Susan asintió y se puso de pie. Lucy estaba despierta en sus brazos. Caminó hacia el hechicero y la enseño.

— He de decir que es una bebé muy hermosa — Murmuró él con respeto. — Estoy seguro de que esta destinada a grandes cosas.

Peter carraspeó y los miró a ambos. — ¿Estamos listos?

Coriakin asintió. — Por supuesto — Susan camino hacia su esposo y se colocó a su lado.

El rubio sonrió y beso sus labios con delicadeza. — Narnia tiene una nueva princesa.

* * *

><p>Gruño mientras veía a todos las criaturas alabando a la Princesa que estaba siendo presentada a su pueblo. Ya tenía lo que quería.<p>

Empezó a correr hacia el bosque de nuevo, lo estaban esperando y por su vida lo mejor era no darse de largas. Siguió por unas horas hasta que llegó.  
>Jadis lo esperaba sentada en un caballo, algunos soldados la rodeaban.<p>

— Milady — Se inclinó ante ella.

Ella asintió. — Maugrim — Dijo en forma de saludo. — ¿Y bien? ¿La viste?

El lobo respondió. — Si, es una niña.

Una risa tenebrosa salio de los labios de la mujer. Sonrió con satisfacción. — Peter nos lo pone mucho mas facil — Hizo una pausa. — ¿Cómo se llama?

— Lucy — Respondio él de inmediato, sus ojos amarillentos esperando por una respuesta.

La sonrisa de Jadis decayó. — Pues, la Princesa Lucy sabra de nosotros mas pronto de lo que cree. Y Peter deseará jamás haber tocado a Miraz.


	2. Tan Solo Un Juego

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Y la trama a Disney. Yo sólo la utilizo para crear esta adaptación._**

**_Summary: Adaptación. Ambos estaban destinados a gobernar un pueblo, dos pueblos que se odiaban mutuamente. Pero cuando los Príncipes se enamoren la historia dará un vuelco. Ed/Lucy. NO Incesto. OOC. UA_**

**NOTA: Adaptación del Rey Leon 2 (Propiedad de Disney). OOC (Out Of Character) verán a algunos personajes distintos de como lo son en la saga originalmente, lo aclaro desde el principio. Es un minific, por lo que no contará con demasiado capítulos y no muy largos. Universo Alterno.**

**Capítulo II — Tan Solo Un Juego.**

* * *

><p><strong>— <strong>¿Papa, falta mucho? — La dulce y aguda voz de la Princesa Lucy resonó en el carruaje.

El Rey Peter negó con su cabeza. — No mucho.

— ¿Ya llegamos?— Preguntó de nuevo. A su lado, la Reina Susan rió entre dientes al ver la expresión de su esposo.

Su padre se limitó a negar con su cabeza, y acariciar el cabello de la pequeña.

— Papi — Lucy batió sus pestañas a su padre, y sonrió. Peter alzó una ceja hacia ella. — ¿Ya llegamos?

Desde afuera, el cochero habló. — Majestad, ya estamos en la posada.

— ¡Si! — La Princesa exclamó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Sus padres le sonrieron. — Vamos — Dijo ella.

El cochero abrió el carruaje, para sorprenderse cuando Lucy fue la primera en bajar, sonreía ampliamente y veía de un lado a otro, emocionada por el cambio del lugar. Los dos Reyes bajaron detras de ella.

— Creo que alguien esta emocionada — Dijo Tumnus con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sobre su hombro, Reepicheep asintió.

Lucy empezó a caminar hacia uno de los extremos, pero un par de grandes brazos la detuvieron. Rió e intento zafarse de los brazos de su padre.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Su tono era amable y cálido.

— Quiero ir a jugar ¿puedo? — Y pestañeó repetidamente.

Peter rió entre dientes. — Está bien, pero no puedes alejarte de aqui, recuerda que estamos cerca de...

Ella lo interrumpió. — De los telmarinos y que no debo acercarme. ¿Puedo irme ya? ¿Si? — Y le sonrió.

Susan se acerco a ambos y les sonrió. Había escuchado toda la conversación. — Haz lo que dice tu padre, Lu.

— Si, mamá.

— Y no te acerques a los bosques, los caminos hacia Telmar estan allí. Y tampoco hables o les des la espalda a extraño, Lucy.

La Princesa ladeó su cabeza. — ¿Por qué?

Peter suspiró y negó con su cabeza. — Olvidalo, solo no lo hagas. — Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo mas, pero su padre continuó. — Ve antes de que me arrepienta, Lu — La niña sonrió de nuevo y abrazo a sus padres antes de irse del lugar.

Susan pasó una mano por la cintura de su esposo. — ¿Ya olvidaste quién era así?

Peter la observó confundido. — ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Ella rió. — Tu, Peter. Es igual a ti.

— Si, y por eso me preocupo por ella. Nos metimos en peligro muchas veces.

Susan alzó una ceja hacia él. — Los peligros en los que _tú _nos metiste.

Peter rió entre dientes antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de su esposa. Unos segundos después ella se separó de él para atender unos asuntos.

_Tsk tsk._

Tumnus y Reepicheep se acercaron disimuladamente. — Vigilen a Lucy de cerca, no confío en estos lugares — Susurro, ambos asintieron y siguieron el camino de la Princesa sin que nadie los viera.

* * *

><p>Había conseguido un pequeño lago y unas varas, Lucy jugaba distraidamente con ella, haciendo formas en el agua o haciendo dibujos en la misma tierra.<p>

— Se fue por aquí — Susurro una voz a lo lejos, pero la Princesa estaba tan inmersa en su juego que no la escucho.

Otra voz respondió. — No, se fue por aquí — Estaban mas cerca y esa vez Lucy si oyó.

Se volvió al momento, se encontró con Tumnus y Reepicheep discutiendo cerca de un árbol. — ¿Tumnus, Reepicheep?

Ambos se volvieron y tragaron saliva con dificultad al ver que habían sido descubiertos. — Lucy...

La niña estrecho sus ojos hacia ambos. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Este... bueno... — Empezó el fauno, miro a su alrededor, sobre él había un arbol de manzanas rojas, nerviosamente tomo una y se la ofreció. — ¿Una manzana?

Pero antes de que Lucy reclamara, el raton intervinó. — ¿Roja? Las verdes son mejores — Y desde el hombro de Tumnus se lanzo hasta un árbol de manzanas verdes.

— Por supuesto que no, las rojas son mejores.

— Verdes.

— Rojas.

— Verdes.

— Rojas

Lucy vio su perfecta oportunidad para escapar por lo que en silencio retrocedió hasta que corrió por los arboles. Miró a su alrededor, rió entre dientes al ver que se había zafado de los guardias. Caminó hacia atrás, asegurandose de que no estuvieran por ahí.

De repente chocó contra algo, pero estaba segura de que no era ningún árbol. Se volvió lentamente.

Unos ojos marrones la miraban molesto. — ¿Tu quién eres y qué haces aquí? — Exigio el niño. Tenía el cabello negro, su piel era blanca y tenía pecas en la nariz, retrocedió un paso de ella.

Lucy abrió sus ojos como platos y también dio un paso hacia atrás. El niño empezo a acorrarla después de tomar confianza, pero la Princesa recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su padre, siguió retrocediendo, manteniendo la misma distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — Preguntó él finalmente, cansado de lo que hacía.

A pesar de que tenía miedo, ella no se dejo pisotear por él. — Mi padre dice que no le debo dar la espalda a los extraños o telmarinos.

— ¿Y haces todo lo que tu padre te dice? — Dijo él socarronamente.

— ¡Claro que no!

Él alzó una ceja hacia ella. — Estoy seguro de que eres la consentida — Se burló de nuevo, Lucy se acercó a él en silencio. — Los telmarinos hacemos lo que queremos, no tenemos miedo — Y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a ella, demostrandole que no le daba miedo darle la espalda, Lucy lo siguió de cerca. Saltaba entre las rocas sin trastabillar ni un segundo, aunque ella no lo viera, él sonreía ampliamente.

_Grrr._

Ambos se detuvieron, la mirada del niño ahora era preocupada. Lucy lo miró con los ojos como platos.

_Grrr._

_— _¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto la Princesa.

_Grrr._

Un par de ojos ámbares salieron de detrás de uno de los árboles. — Lobos. ¡Corre! — No necesitaron mas, ambos empezaron a correr entre los árboles. Los lobos, bestias que no hablaban, empezaron a perseguirlos un par de segundos después.

Corrieron durante varios minutos, ambos se detuvieron jadeando. — Creo que los perdimos — Dijo él.

_Grrr. Grrr. Grrr._

Miraron a su alrededor, mas lobos estaban cerca. Edmund empezó a correr sin decir nada.

— ¡Me vas a dejar aqui sola! — Dijo ella con miedo.

Él siguió corriendo. — ¡Los distraeré! ¡Sube al árbol! — Exclamo, ella asintió y con dificultad empezó a subir, los lobos se habían ido detrás de él.

Tomando un árbol como apoyo, Edmund dió una vuelta en "U", dejando más distancia entre él y los animales. Uso sus últimas fuerzas para llegar al árbol y subirse. Los lobos no alcanzaron a ver a donde se había ido, despues de unos segundos, se dieron por vencidos y se fueron.

Los dos niños se vieron y estallaron en risas. — ¡Eso fue increíble! — Exclamo Lucy, llena de adrenalina. — ¿Viste el tamaño de esos dientes? — Ambos rieron extasiados. — Hacemos un gran equipo... Y tu, eres muy valiente.

El niño se sonrojó y sonrio levemente. — ¿Tu crees? — Ella asintió con una sonrisa. — Me llamo Edmund.

— Y yo soy Lucy — Se presento. — Mejor bajamos de aquí — Él asintió y bajo de primero, luego la ayudó.

Una idea se formó en la cabeza de la Princesa. Con una sonrisa tocó el hombro de Edmund y luego empezó a correr, no llego muy lejo al darse cuenta de que él no la seguía. — ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

Él se le quedó observando, totalmente confundido.

— Te toque, te toque — Dijo ella. Edmund frunció el ceño y siguio observandola. — ¿No sabes cómo se juega? — Finalmente, él negó con su cabeza. — Yo te toco, tu corres y me buscas — Explico. Una vez mas, tocó su hombro y empezó a correr. Entendiendo la dinámica del juego, empezó a correr detras de ella. Pero antes de que la tocara chocó contra algo duro y fuerte.

Subió la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a un hombre frente a ella, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, delate de él, se puso _su madre._

_— _Peter.

— Jadis.


	3. El Plan

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Y la trama a Disney. Yo sólo la utilizo para crear esta adaptación._**

**_Summary: Adaptación. Ambos estaban destinados a gobernar un pueblo, dos pueblos que se odiaban mutuamente. Pero cuando los Príncipes se enamoren la historia dará un vuelco. Ed/Lucy. NO Incesto. OOC. UA_**

**NOTA: Adaptación del Rey Leon 2 (Propiedad de Disney). OOC (Out Of Character) verán a algunos personajes distintos de como lo son en la saga originalmente, lo aclaro desde el principio. Es un minific, por lo que no contará con demasiado capítulos y no muy largos. Universo Alterno.**

**Capítulo III — El Plan.**

* * *

><p>— Jadis.<p>

— Peter — Ella casi sonrió con satisfacción al ver que por fin estaban ellos dos solos. Pero pronto se dió cuenta de que el Rey venía acompañado por unos cuantos soldados. A su lado estaba Susan, fulminándola con la mirada. — Susan.

— Jadis.

— Reepicheep — Dijo el ratón, luego señalo al fauno. — Tumnus. Ahora que todos nos conocemos. ¡Puedes salir de las tierras del Rey Peter ahora!

Jadis bufó. — ¿Las tierras de Peter? Estas tierras fueron una vez de Miraz. Telmar ahora es un lugar seco, sin buenos campos — Su voz empezó a ser manipuladora, casi un hechizo para quien la oyera.

— Tu sabes perfectamente que esta penado por la ley que algún telmarino regrese a Narnia — Respondió Peter, sin inmutarse por el tono de la mujer.

— Pero el niño no sabe nada — Puso sus manos con sus largas uñas en los hombros de Edmund. — En tal caso, si quieres vengarte...— Le dio un empujon a su hijo, dejandolo a menos de un metro del Rey. El Príncipe observó a Peter con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Él observó a su madre con desprecio, impresionado de ofrecer a su propio hijo de esa manera. — Llevatelo de aquí, esto ha acabado.

Jadis sonrió mientras veia como él cargaba a Lucy. — Te equivocas, Peter. Edmund es el heredero de Miraz — Dio un paso hacia ellos. Lucy se apegó lo mas que pudo a su padre, temerosa de la mujer. — Esto apenas empieza.

Se alejo y cargo a Edmund. Sobre el hombro de su madre, el niño vio como el Rey se llevaba a su hija. — Adiós — Dijo con un movimiento de labios.

Lucy movió su mano antes de esconder su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

Los soldados, junto con los dos Reyes y la Princesa empezaron a caminar de regreso hacia la posada. Antes de que llegaran al lugar, Peter colocó a Lucy en el suelo y se detuvo. Susan lo notó y se detuvo, pero con una sola mirada por parte de su esposo entendio y siguió el camino.

Lucy lo observó, y luego intento sonreír. Pero su padre la miraba con una seriedad que nunca le había visto. Derrotada bajó la cabeza.

— Lucy, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Pudiste haber muerto — Empezó a caminar frente a ella, tal como lo hacia cuando estaba estresado o preocupado. En ese caso, ambas.

Ella negó con su cabeza de inmediato. — No lo hice a propósito, papa.

Él se detuvo y la observó, su expresión se suavizo. — Si algo te pasara no se que sería de mi, Lu.

La Princesa se sintió peor al ver como había preocupado a su padre. — Lo siento — Dijo en voz baja.

Ella, quien se había subido a una roca, lo observó sentarse junto a ella. — Algún día yo me iré, Lu, y tu tendrás que ocupar mi lugar y ser la Reina de Narnia. Y como futura Reina, tu tienes que cuidarte.

Se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Y si no quiero ser Reina? No es divertido.

Peter la miró, sorprendido por la respuesta. — Eso quiere decir que no quieres ser Princesa, es algo que llevas en la sangre, Lu.

Ella cruzó aun mas sus brazos y frunció el ceño. Su padre sonrió, se inclinó y beso su cabeza. Fingiendo que seguia molesta, ella se alejo de él, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la roca. Resopló desde el piso, Peter le daba una gran sonrisa.

Lucy no pudo fingir mas y abrazó a su padre, Peter la estrecho contra él. — Te quiero, Lu.

— Yo también te quiero, papi.

* * *

><p>Observó a Liliandil luchando con su vestido, que se había quedado atorado en una raíz. — Hola, Liliandil — Se anunció mientras se acercaba a ella. La rubia solo lo vio antes de volver a intentar jalar su vestido. — ¿Tienes problemas? — Se burló.<p>

Esa vez, ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero siguió luchando con su vestido. Inocentemente, él se acercó a ella y con una sola jalada logró zafarla, Liliandil cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Le gruñó. — Caspian, ¿dónde esta Edmund?

Él hizo una mueca. — No sé ni me interesa. Debería de decirle a madre que no soy ninguna niñera para estar cuidándolo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en los labios de ella. — ¿Ah, si? — Rió entre dientes. — Díselo ya.

Caspian se volvió de inmediato. Su madre, Jadis, iba caminando con Edmund en sus brazos. —¡Madre! — Exclamó acercandosele.

— Hola, Edmund — Liliandil se acercó a su hermano con una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres jugar? — Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios del Príncipe. "Jugar" con su hermana era practicamente una pelea.

Jadis se volvió a su hijo mayor. — Caspian... ¿No se suponía que debías ¡cuidarlo! — Lo acuso, Caspian movió su manos con nerviosismo. Pero ella siquiera le dio oportunidad de responderle. Siguió con Edmund. — ¿Que creías que estabas haciendo? — Le grito.

Él quito la atención de su hermana y miró a su madre temblorosamente. — Ella no se veía tan mala... Y creí que podíamos ser amigos.

Las cejas de Jadis se alzaron incrédulas. — ¿Amigos? ¿Creíste que por liarte con su hija, Peter te recibiría con los brazos abiertos? ¿Amigos? Que gran idea... — En su voz lo único que quedaba era el sarcasmo. Pero de repente, su mirada brilló y su expresión cambio por completo. — En realidad, es una gran idea — Se acerco a él y tomo su rostro, casi con delicadeza, paso sus dedos por el dorso de su mejilla.

— Eres brillante, Edmund — Luego paso una mano por su cabello negro. —Tienes la misma mente que llevo a Miraz a ser Rey de Narnia — Detrás de ella, Caspian bufó y empezo a maldecir por lo bajo. Jadis lo escuchó y se volvio hacia él, lo fulminó con la mirada, el mayor rió nerviosamente, huyendole la mirada a su madre.

Lo llevó hasta el castillo telmarino, lo dejó en su cama. Sonrió para si misma. — Estamos mas próximos de lo que creía a que Narnia vuelva a estar en nuestras manos —

Edmund la miró. — Mama, pero yo no quiero...

Jadis lo interrumpió. — Shh, shh. Debes estar muy cansado. Duerme, pequeño — Su tono se volvió maternal, algo que con su fría mirada se veía totalmente extraño. Él asintió y cerro sus ojos. Su madre se encargó de soplar las velas en los alrededores.

Sonrió cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detras de ella. — Duerme, Edmund. Mañana seguirás tu entrenamiento... Y mas pronto de lo que crees, serás el nuevo Rey de Narnia. Mientras que Peter y su familia estarán acabados.

* * *

><p>Cerca de Cair Paravel, Coriakin estaba en su propia casa, un lugar lleno de todo tipo de artefactos y adornos extravagantes.<p>

En una pared, sus dedos ágiles estaban dibujando allií a dos personas. Dos Príncipes para ser exactos. Suspiro.

— Lucy ha crecido mucho. Se que te gustaría verla, Aslan. Pero Edmund... Se que pronto se convertirá en un gran Principe y en una amenaza, las cosas no son como yo quisiera.

Una fuerte corriente de aire entró al lugar. — _Yo tengo un plan_ — Era su majestuosa voz, el viento la traía como un simple susurro, pero la escuchaba con perfección.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto él confundido. Un nuevo ventarron entró, ninguna voz venia con él, pero habia conseguido que una pieza de madera antigua que estaba colgada se cayera. Se habia partido perfectamente por la mitad.

— _Somos uno_ — Dijo Aslan de nuevo.

Frente a la pintura que aún estaba fresca, Coriakin unió las dos piezas. Frente a sus ojos, cada una tapaba el rostro de los dos Príncipes. — Edmund...Lucy ¿Juntos? ¿Ese es el plan? — Dijo incrédulo. Miró hacia su alrededor. — ¡Eso es imposible!

Pero un ventarrón mas fuerte que los demas hizo que su bata se arremolinara en él, empezó a mover sus manos. — Esta bien, esta bien — Se rindió. Suspiro. — No creo que funcione, pero confio en ti, Aslan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaa! Primero que todo espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo(:, niñas, ya empece las clases por lo que no podre actualizar tan seguido, una vez por semana o quizas un poco mas, pero no crean que dejare la historia o cualquier otra, nononono.<em>**

**_He adelantado algunos capitulos, pero tengo que arreglarlos para poder subirlos._**

**_Sin mas que decir! Recuerden los reviews!_**

**_SofiaLugo._**


	4. Nos Volvemos A Encontrar

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Y la trama a Disney. Yo sólo la utilizo para crear esta adaptación._**

**_Summary: Adaptación. Ambos estaban destinados a gobernar un pueblo, dos pueblos que se odiaban mutuamente. Pero cuando los Príncipes se enamoren la historia dará un vuelco. Ed/Lucy. NO Incesto. OOC. UA_**

**NOTA: Adaptación del Rey Leon 2 (Propiedad de Disney). OOC (Out Of Character) verán a algunos personajes distintos de como lo son en la saga originalmente, lo aclaro desde el principio. Es un minific, por lo que no contará con demasiado capítulos y no muy largos. Universo Alterno.**

**Capítulo IV — Nos Volvemos A Encontrar.**

* * *

><p>Dio un paso adelante, moviendo su espada con rapidez. Pero él lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor que ella.<p>

Girando su espada en la mano, la clavo en la vaina de la suya propia y la lanzo unos metros fuera. El filo de la espada contraria toco su pecho.

Sonrió con orgullo. — Estas listo — Dijo Jadis observando a su hijo. Los oscuros ojos de Edmund estaban encendidos, la sensación de la batalla seguia corriendo por sus venas. Lentamente bajo la espada. Ya no era el niño que peleaba con su hermana y le temía a su madre. No, el Príncipe Edmund se había convertido en todo un hombre, era casi del mismo tamaño que Caspian, su hermano mayor. Sus músculos se habian desarrollado, su cabello había crecido.

— Tienes la misma alma pervesa de tu padre — Murmuró ella, girando alrededor de él, inspeccionandolo. — ¿Cual es tu misión, Edmund?

Una voz grave respondió. — Vengar a mi padre, y tomar las tierras que nos pertenecen.

— ¿Y quién es tu enemigo?

— Peter es mi enemigo.

Jadis sonrió. — ¿Y cómo lo vencerás?

— Yo voy a matarlo — La decisión era clara en su voz, sus ojos no dudaron ni un segundo la respuesta que estaba por dar.

Los soldados telmarinos que estaban allí empezaron a sonreír. Jadis se detuvo justo delante de su hijo. — ¡El Príncipe Edmund esta listo! — Exclamo, sus ojos negros brillaron extasiados. Todos a su alrededor estallaron en vitoreos.

* * *

><p>Los nobles estaban organizados una fila frente a la otra, dejando un camino libre para la Princesa. Al final de ellos, Peter y Susan esperaban a su hija.<p>

Por las puertas, Lucy apareció. La pequeña niña había quedado atras, ya era toda una mujer. Su cabello castaño había crecido, sus ojos azules eran maduros, sus curvas se habían acentuados.

Peter suspiró cuando la vio acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa. Susan también tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, abrazó a su esposa por la cintura, buscando algún tipo de consuelo en ello. A su izquierda, Tumnus y Reepicheep tambien veían a la Princesa. Los ojos del fauno estaban vidriosos.

Cuando llego frente a ellos, Susan se separó de su esposo y abrazó a su hija. — Sé que lo harás muy bien.

Peter las miraba un par de pasos atrás. Lucy lo miró a los ojos. — Papa — Su voz tenía incluso un tono musical. — Tienes que prometerme que lo haré sola — Pidió. Detrás de él, Susan alzo una ceja.

El Rey suspiró derrotado. — Esta bien — Lucy sonrió y abrazó a su padre. Tumnus se acercó a ellos y le tendió a la Princesa las riendas de un caballo.

Dandoles una sonrisa a sus padres. Subió sobre el caballo, sacudió las riendas antes de empezar a galopar con rapidez hacia los bosques.

Para cuando todos se dispersaron, Peter se acercó a sus dos mas fieles compañeros. — Asegurense de que no le suceda nada — Y se dio la vuelta como si no les hubiese dicho nada. El ratón y el fauno se observaron antes de empezar a seguir el camino hacia los bosques.

Después de haber galopado durante un buen rato, empezó a descender la velocidad del corcel hasta detenerse. Sacó su arco y una flecha de carcaj, miro a su alrededor, hasta que un movimiento le alertó que los ciervos estaban cerca.

Empezo a jalar las riendas del caballo, pero lo hizo muy rapido. Los animales empezaron a correr. — Maldición — Masculló por lo bajo antes de agitar las riendas y galopar detrás de ellos.

* * *

><p>Caspian y Liliandil observaron la pila de leña frente a ellos. La chica apreta la antorcha que tenia en su mano. — Apurate, Caspian. Ya Lucy salió de cacería.<p>

Gruñó. — No entiendo por que tenemos que hacer esto si Edmund esta _tan_ listo. Si madre tan solo me diera una oportunidad...

Liliandil puso los ojos en blanco. — Tonterías, termina de prender la maldita fogata.

La fulmino con la mirada antes de volver a su trabajo. No tardo demasiado. Cuando las llamas ardieron él inclino la antorcha hasta que ésta se encendiera. — Aquí esta.

— Perfecto — Dijo ella mientras encendía la suya propia.

* * *

><p>Tumnus y Reepicheep empezaron su camino por los bosques, habían tomado finalmente un camino diferente al de Lucy, en el caso de que ella se regresara.<p>

— No la veo por ningún lugar — Dijo el ratón. El fauno asintió dandole la razón.

Movió su caballo en silencio, vio una serie de raíces cerca de ahí y lo movió para no hacer ruido, aín así, una de las patas traseras del animal las piso. Los ciervos que estaban a la vista empezaron a correr de nuevo.

Lucy se mordió la lengua para no maldecir de nuevo. Empezo a galopar detras de ello, evitando los árboles que se metian en su camino. Después de varios minutos de persecusión, un par de figuras hicieron que su expresión cambiara por completo.

Estaban buscandola cuando divisaron un gran grupo de ciervos viniendo hacia ellos. Abrieron los ojos como platos antes de protegerse detrás de un árbol. Pero era tarde, ella ya los había visto.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — Dijo ella, molesta. Pero el silencio de un par de segundos por parte de ambos le revelo todo ante sus ojos. Su expresión de volvio herida. — Me mintió. Me prometio que me dejaría hacerlo sola. ¡Y no es cierto!

Tumnus negó con su cabeza. — No es cierto, Lucy. Él no quiere que te pase algo.

Sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas. — Sabía que no me dejaria hacerlo sola, que jamás me daria una oportunidad. Lo haré sola, lejos de Cair Paravel — Dijo con dolor antes de volver las riendas del caballo y empezar a galopar hacia la otra dirección.

— ¡Lucy! — Exclamo Reepicheep. — ¡Vuelve aquí! — Pero era tarde, ella estaba en un corcel, jamas la alcanzarian.

Llego hasta un campo abierto. Detuvo el caballo, y respiro profundamente. Paso una mano por su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que habían conseguido caer.

Cerro sus ojos hasta que escucho el sonido de pisadas. Al abrirlos vio que estaba otra manada de ciervos, no perdería tiempo esa vez. Empezo a galopar hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>Liliandil y Caspian observaron desde una colina a la Princesa y a su caballo. Ella sonrió sobre su propio corcel, inclino la antorcha hasta que toco la hierba seca del campo, empezo a galopar, aún rozando la antorcha con la hierba. Caspian la seguia de cerca.<p>

— Es suficiente — Declaro finalmente. — ¡Vamonos! — Le grito a Caspian, lanzaron las antorchas en el suelo y desaparecieron del lugar.

Los ciervos estaban corriendo, pero ella tenía su arco y flecha preparados. Habían llegado a una colina, y por un par de segundos no los vio. Fue suficiente para eso, para cuando estaba a punto de soltar la flecha, vio como el grupo entero empezaba a regresar hacia ella.

Ya había empezado a atarceder, sobre el cielo rosado y naranja, un resplandor amarillo se veia detrás. Supo de inmediato que era.

_Fuego._

Le dio media vuelta a su caballo y empezo a galopar como si corriera por su vida, y en ese caso, así lo era.

* * *

><p>Jadis y Edmund estaban en una columna cerca. Ella le sonrió. — El plan esta en marcha — Dijo. Su hijo tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego que empezaba a extenderse por el bosque. —¡Ve! — Exclamo, tomando las riendas de su corcel, Edmund empezó a alejarse de ella.<p>

Desde Cair Paravel, el Rey Peter estaba en el balcón de su habitación, desde donde se veían todos los bosques alrededor del castillo. Cerca de él, su advisor, Cornelius intentaba calmarlo.

— Todo estara bien, mi señor. ¿Qué le podría pasar? — Dijo casi con inocencia.

Un resplandor negro por el rabillo de su ojo hizo que levantara la vista. Una columna de humo iba hasta el cielo no muy lejos de allí. — No... — Susurro. — ¡Lucy!— Exclamo antes de empezar a correr fuera de su habitación. — ¡Busca a los soldados! — Dijo sobre su hombro mientras corría hacia los establos.

Galopaba freneticamente por todos los lugares, pero aún así, el fuego estaba llenando todos los bosques. El pánico empezaba a llenarla. Su caballo estaba muy asustado debajo de ella, y casi no veía por donde iba. Intentando calmarlo, no vio la rama que iba frente a ella.

_Smack._

Golpeo su frente y cayó hacia atras del caballo, el animal siguió su camino. Con su frente latiendo con fuerza, empezo a correr, intentando poner tanta distancia como podia entre ella y el fuego.

A pesar de que éste no la había alcanzado aun, el humo llego a sus fosas nasales. Apenas podía respirar. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero frente a ella, la tierra estaba dividida, seguía unos metros mas alla. Miro hacia atrás, el fuego venía por ella.

Era su única oportunidad.

Tomo impulso y saltó hacia el otro extremo, sus dedos consiguieron aferrarse del borde. Lucho con sus pies para subir, pero finalmente lo logró.

Intento respirar, pero no hallaba el oxígeno dentro de todo ese humo. Cayó al suelo, buscando las fuerzas que ya no tenía.

Pero fue en vano, un momento después la oscuridad la trago.

* * *

><p>Edmund vio como saltaba y caía al piso, unos segundos después se había desmayado. Bajo de su caballo y se acerco a ella. Se agacho y la tomo entre sus brazos, parecía un cuerpo inerte sobre él, la montó sobre el corcel antes de hacer lo mismo.<p>

Viendo que el fuego ya empezaba a tomar ese extremo, empezo a galopar hacia en la dirección contraria.

Era mas difícil de lo que pensaba sostenerla y manejar al caballo debajo de él. Frente a él, el Gran Río apareció, era su única oportunidad de perder el fuego por completo.

El caballo llegó a la orilla y empezo a nada hacia la otra. Estaba helada, pero aún siguio cabalgando. A medio camino, se rindió, no podía seguir así, tomandola en sus brazos bajo del corcel y empezo a llevarla por sus propios medios. Al caballo también le parecio lo mejor porque relincho y lo siguió justo detrás.

Finalmente, llegaron a la otra orilla. La llevo hasta estar en tierra firme.

Consiguiendo oxígeno casi limpio por completo, Lucy empezo a toser hasta que poco a poco volvio en si. — ¿Dónde estamos? — Fue lo primero que pregunto despues de encontrar su voz.

Edmund la observó. — En los bosques de Cair Paravel.

— ¿Cair Paravel? ¡No! — Se levantó del suelo y vio su ropa totalmente mojada, al igual que la de él. Lo fulmino con la mirada. — ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Y tu quién eres? — Exigio.

El Principe clavó su mirada en ella. — Soy nada menos que el que te salvo la vida.

— No te necesitaba. Yo lo tenía todo bajo control — Respondio ella mordazmente. — ¿Quién eres? — Pidio de nuevo.

— ¿Tan rápido olvidas? — Se burlo él.

Lucy lo miro durante un instante. Ese rostro lo había visto antes, muchos años antes, pero apenas se parecía la niño que recordaba. — ¿Edmund?

Él asintió y antes de que pudiese seguir hablando. Varias voces se escucharon cerca. Ambos se volvieron, Peter fue el primero en llegar, desenvaino a su espada al ver al chico con su hija.

Lucy intervino de inmediato. — ¡No! — Dijo poniendose junto a él. — Papa, él me salvo.

Peter bajo la espada al ver que su hija estaba tan cerca. Miró desconfiado a Edmund. —¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

Edmund bajo la cabeza, el plan estaba en marcha. Empezo su gran mentira. — Humildemente, pido que me dejes volver a Narnia.

— No — Dijo el Rey de inmediato, dando un paso hacia él, Edmund retrocedió — Fuiste desterrado junto con los otros.

Edmund lo miro directamente a los ojos. — He dejado a los telmarinos. Estoy solo. Juzgame por quien soy ¿o me culparás por algo que yo no hice? — Dijo acusadoramente.

Peter lo fulminó con la mirada antes de empezar a caminar frente a él.

Susan, quien abrazaba a su hija empapada, intervino. — Peter, salvo la vida de Lucy

— Su esposo tan solo gruñó y siguio caminando.

Cornelius habló. — Su Majestad tiene razón, estamos en deuda. Y el protocolo real exige que se paguen todas las deudas — Le recordó.

Suspiró finalmente. — Prevalecerá la ley de Aslan. Por ahora, me reservo mis opiniones. Ya veremos quien eres en realidad — Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar de regreso.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en los labios de Edmund. Susan y Lucy tambien le sonreian, complacidas con la decisión a la que habia llegado su padre.


	5. El Maestro de la Mentira

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Y la trama a Disney. Yo sólo la utilizo para crear esta adaptación._**

**_Summary: Adaptación. Ambos estaban destinados a gobernar un pueblo, dos pueblos que se odiaban mutuamente. Pero cuando los Príncipes se enamoren la historia dará un vuelco. Ed/Lucy. NO Incesto. OOC. UA_**

**NOTA: Adaptación del Rey Leon 2 (Propiedad de Disney). OOC (Out Of Character) verán a algunos personajes distintos de como lo son en la saga originalmente, lo aclaro desde el principio. Es un minific, por lo que no contará con demasiado capítulos y no muy largos. Universo Alterno.**

****Capítulo V — El Maestro de la Mentira.****

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegaron a Cair Paravel eran altas horas de la noche. Todos empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, Edmund entre ellos. Pero antes de que entrara, Peter se adelanto y lo fulmino con la mirada. Claramente no lo quería allí con las personas mas cercanas a él.<p>

Un par de metros lejos de ellos, Lucy los vio. Se acercó a Edmund.

— Ven, hay un lugar en el que te puedes quedar — A pesar de que le molestaba completamente la actitud de su padre, era un asunto en el que ella no podía intervenir, llevarlo a la cabaña que estaba cerca de ahí era lo mas que podia hacer por Edmund.

Era un lugar frío, pero aparte de eso, no estaba mal. Habían pasado peores epocas en Telmar si se iba al caso.

Asintió hacia ella en silencio en forma de agradecimiento.

— Oye — Llamó su atención. — Gracias por salvarme hoy.

Aquello llamó la atención del Príncipe. Su tono era de burla. — ¿Qué clase de cazadora eres, Princesa? Estuviste a punto de morir.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo ella, ofendida por lo que él decía.

— No podrías durar ni tres días por tu cuenta — Siguió él, caminando por el lugar.

Lucy no se inmutó y empezó a seguirle el juego. — ¿Y supongo que tú si podrías?

— Por supuesto — Respondió como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

— ¿Y supongo que también podrias enseñarme?

Siguió con su actitud orgullosa. — Por supuesto — Un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Ven ya! — Llamó su padre desde afuera.

— ¡Un momento! — Respondio.

Camino hasta Edmund. — Esta bien, acepto. Veremos si eres capaz de impresionarme — Dijo antes de pasar por su lado y acercarse a la puerta.

El Principe sonrió con orgullo de nuevo. — Estaré esperando, Princesa.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de ahí, Caspian abrió los ojos como platos al ver que su hermano dejaba ir a la chica tan sencillamente. Miró a su madre atónito. — ¡Dejo que se fuera! Si hubiese sido yo...<p>

— Silencio — Ordenó Jadis. — Todo salió de maravilla, Peter le creyó. Y entre mas cerca este Edmund de la querida Lucy, estará mas cerca de Peter. Y cuando este con él a solas... — En un ataque de rabia paso su largas uñas por la corteza de una árbol, dejando cinco arañazos.

Caspian miró impresionado la marca que había dejado su madre alli. Jadis empezó a caminar de regreso a los bosques, silenciosamente y a una buena distancia de ella, la siguió.

* * *

><p>Se removió inquiento en la cama. Se estremeció mientras daba otra vuelta en la cama.<p>

_Estaba acostado al borde del acantilado, sus manos se extendían hacia mas abajo, intentando por todos los medios llegar a él. Por sus ojos azules ya corrían lagrimas calientes._

_— ¡Aslan! — Gritó con desespero. Pero el león apenas podía sostenerse, aun así seguía mirando directamente a los ojos de su heredero._

_Aslan había acogido a Peter como su propio hijo cuando lo habían dejado en las puertas de Cair Paravel cuando apenas era un bebé. Lo había criado y levantado como el Príncipe de Narnia, su sucesor._

_— Peter, ¡ayúdame! — Gritaba._

_— ¡Aslan!— Dijo de nuevo._

_Detras de él, una risa malvada se escuchó perfectamente. Se volvió, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Miraz, una sonrisa seguía puesta en su rostro._

_— Aslan... Un poco más — Estiró sus dedos, casi podía rozar sus patas. Pero él casi resbaló hacia abajo, aun así, unas callosas y grandes manos lo sostenían._

_Miraz sonrió. — Te tengo — Dijo sosteniendolo, sus dedos dejaron de tocar a Aslan._

_— ¡Peter! — Su agarre se soltó, empezo a ver como caía hacia el fondo del lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡No! — Se volvió hacia Miraz de nuevo, pero no era él, el juvenil rostro de Edmund lo veía con la misma sonrisa de su padre._

— ¡Peter, despierta! — Se levanto de golpe, apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Sentía la mano de su esposa sobre su hombro. Lentamente empezó a respirar con calma, sabía que Susan esperaba pacientemente a que se calmara. Para cuando los abrió los ojos azules de ella brillaban preocupados. — Peter, ¿qué paso?

Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer entre las almohadas, llevando a Susan con él. — Solo una pesadilla, estoy bien.

— Pero... — Intentó presionar ella.

— Shh, vuelve a dormir. Esta todo bien — Ella lo observó durante un par de segundos antes de besar su mejilla y cerrar sus ojos.

La imitó, ya casi calmado por completo. Por culpa de Edmund los fantasmas de su pasado estaban volviendo, y aquello lo único que hacía era lograr que le desagradara mas el muchacho.


	6. Cacería

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Y la trama a Disney. Yo sólo la utilizo para crear esta adaptación._**

**_Summary: Adaptación. Ambos estaban destinados a gobernar un pueblo, dos pueblos que se odiaban mutuamente. Pero cuando los Príncipes se enamoren la historia dará un vuelco. Ed/Lucy. NO Incesto. OOC. UA_**

**NOTA: Adaptación del Rey Leon 2 (Propiedad de Disney). OOC (Out Of Character) verán a algunos personajes distintos de como lo son en la saga originalmente, lo aclaro desde el principio. Es un minific, por lo que no contará con demasiado capítulos y no muy largos. Universo Alterno.**

**Capítulo VI — Cacería.**

* * *

><p>Lo veía perfectamente desde el punto en el que estaba, caminaba en silencio por el huerto de manzanas, los alrededores estaban desiertos. Era la oportunidad perfecta de acabar con todo aquello.<p>

Estaba detras de un árbol, Peter ni siquiera presentía lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Su mano viajó hasta la empuñadura de su espada, ya empezaba a deslizarla...

— ¡Buenos días! — Una voz femenina exclamó, se volvió de inmediato, la espada a medio camino de salir de la vaina. Estaba totalmente alerta. Soltó el aire cuando vio que era Lucy quien le había encontrado — ¿Sorprendido? — Bromeó ella. — Estoy lista para las lecciones — Edmund continuaba en silencio, su mirada regreso al huerto, el Rey ya no estaba, apretó la mandibula con frustración. — ¡Vamos! — Exclamó la Princesa jalando su brazo y sacandolo de ahí.

Lucy se había encargado de conseguirle un caballo a Edmund y uno para ella misma. Lo había guiado hacia uno de los bosques cercanos de Cair Paravel. Él le había ordenado que se separaran.

Estaban de cacería, podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de un arroyo cerca de ahí. Vio un ciervo cerca, movió lo mas silenciosa que pudo a su caballo. Tomó una profunda respiración y empezó a colocar una flecha en su arco.

— Si yo te escucho, el ciervo lo hará — Lucy jadeó y dejo caer el arco ante la sorpresa.

A unos tres metros de ella, Edmund había aparecido de la nada, sostenía una ballesta en una de las manos. — En la cacería, el silencio y la quietud lo son todo.

Algo se movió a la derecha de ellos, el Príncipe lo vio. Empezó a mover su caballo en esa dirección, Lucy lo seguía de cerca. En silencio, frente a ellos un ciervo apareció.  
>Ajustó la ballesta y la subió a la altura de su hombro.<p>

— ¿Que estás...?

— ¡Shh! — La mandó a callar él, Lucy se cruzó de brazos y siguió observando. ¿Que pretendía? ¿Disparar desde allí? A la única que veía capaz de aquello era a su madre, la Reina Susan era la mejor arquera de Narnia.

¿Pero Edmund?

_Cling._

Volvió la mirada al ver que él había soltado la flecha.

— ¡Maldición! — Dijo por todo lo alto mientras empezaba a galopar hacia donde estaba el ciervo. Sin entender nada, ella lo siguió.

— ¿Que ocurrió? — Preguntó poniendose a su lado.

Edmund fruncía el ceño. — Algo lo asustó.

— ¡Están por allá!

— No, por acá.

— ¡Allá!

— ¡Acá!

— Allá.

— Acá.

Lucy fue la primera en moverse en dirección a las voces. Ya tenía una idea de quienes eran, solo tuvo que andar unos segundos para escuchar perfectamente las voces. Detrás de ella, Edmund había vuelto a preparar su ballesta.

Antes de que pudiese decirle algo a las dos figuras frente a ella, escuchó como él soltaba otra de las flechas. Se clavó en un árbol, a centímetros de donde estaban los dos narnianos discutiendo. Ambos se volvieron.

— ¡Hey! Yo no conocí a tu padre como para que estes haciendo esas cosas — Gruñó el ratón, Tumnus levanto la mano y la movió frente a él, mandandolo a callar.

— ¡Reepicheep, Tumnus! — Lucy interrumpió su encuentro, a su lado, Edmund los fulminaba con la mirada. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Parecía que esa frase empezaba a decirsela a ellos mas seguido de lo que debía, se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

Tumnus habló. — ¡Lucy! Qué casualidad — Rió nerviosamente. — No creas que tu padre nos envío, nosotros tan solo estabamos unas frutas que se dan solo en esta época.

Edmund se quedó en silencio, sin embargo alzó una ceja. ¿Hablaban en serio?

La Princesa frunció el ceño, tampoco le parecía que hablaran en serio.

— Estamos hablando en serio — Dijo Reepicheep al leer sus expresiones.

Ella bajó del caballo. — ¿Y dónde estan las frutas? — Dijo suspicazmente.

— Deberían de estar por aquí, estabamos discutiendolo — Respondió el fauno.

Edmund intervino. — Y por eso también huyó el ciervo — Su tono era resentido.

Los dos compañeros tan solo lo miraron. Lucy volvió a hablar. — ¿No son esas? — Y señaló hacia la derecha, en la copa de los árboles, a unos tres metros de alto, unas frutas verdes brillantes se veían perfectamente. Los dos asintieron. — ¿No están un poco altas?

— ¿Un poco? — Agregó Edmund, incluso él debía alzar la mirada para verlas.

Reepicheep y Tumnus sonrieron complicemente. — Por eso nos vas a ayudar.

El Príncipe se volvió hacia ellos de inmediato. — ¿Qué yo que?

— Nos ayudarás. Eres el más alto de todos nosotros — Dijo el fauno.

Él negó con su cabeza. — Oh no, no, no y no.

Reepicheep alzó una de sus pequeñas cejas. — ¿Ni siquiera por la dama? — E hizo una reverencia hacia Lucy.

Por alguna razón, ella se sonrojo en ese momento. Edmund se había quedado observándola, el agite y el calor habían hecho que sus mejillas estuviesen aun más rojas. Suspiro y asintio. — Está bien.

Ella sonrió y dio un paso hacia atras. El Príncipe se las arregló perfectamente para empezar a subir por el árbol, como si lo hubiese hecho muchas veces, tuvo el presentimiento de que era así. En poco tiempo ya había llegado.

Sonrió levemente, una de esas pocas veces que su gesto era sincero. Era un linda vista, no demasiado alta, pero aún así bonita. Estaba sentado en una de las ramas, arrancó las frutas y las lanzó hacia abajo, Tumnus tomó dos con facilidad. Él mismo tomo una para si y otra para Lucy.

— Nosotros ya nos vamos — Dijo el ratón desde abajo, Tumnus tambien se despidió y se fueron caminando por el bosque, al parecer, estaban discutiendo sobre el sabor de la fruta.

Lucy seguía abajo observandolo. — ¿Te gustó allá arriba, no? — Y rió, Edmund sonrió levemente.

— ¿No subes? — La retó.

Ella alzó una ceja. — ¿Me estás retando? — Edmund se encogió de hombros alzando una ceja. Sin doblegar su orgullo trepo el árbol, con un poco mas dificultad por culpa del vestido, pero lo logró. — Si, lo admito, es bastante bueno.

El pelinegro le tendió una de las frutas, ella la aceptó y le agradeció.

— Tenían razón, son bastantes buenas.

Ella se volvió hacia él. — ¿No hay de éstas en Telmar? — Se mordió la lengua después de hablar, la expresión de Edmund se volvió dura y seria, para luego volver a la normalidad.

— No, hace mucho que en Telmar no se ven estas frutas. Los antiguos telmarinos acabaron con las tierras — Lucy asintió en silencio, sabía que había abarcado un tema bastante incómodo para él.

Siguieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

_Crack._

Sintieron estar en el aire por un par de segundos. Edmund gimió cuando impactó contra el suelo, y sobre él, el liviano cuerpo de Lucy cayó un segundo despues.

Lo que más le sorprendió, fue cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los de él.


	7. No Puedo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Y la trama a Disney. Yo sólo la utilizo para crear esta adaptación._**

**_Summary: Adaptación. Ambos estaban destinados a gobernar un pueblo, dos pueblos que se odiaban mutuamente. Pero cuando los Príncipes se enamoren la historia dará un vuelco. Ed/Lucy. NO Incesto. OOC. UA_**

**NOTA: Adaptación del Rey Leon 2 (Propiedad de Disney). OOC (Out Of Character) verán a algunos personajes distintos de como lo son en la saga originalmente, lo aclaro desde el principio. Es un minific, por lo que no contará con demasiado capítulos y no muy largos. Universo Alterno.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTA DEDICADO A BELUCHISS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN TODAS LAS LOCURAS QUE HE ESCRITO. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**

**Capítulo VII — No Puedo.**

* * *

><p>Si se podía morir de vergüenza, ella estaba segura de que lo habría hecho en ese mismo instante. El roce duró apenas un par de segundos.<p>

Cuando se separó de Edmund, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos como platos y luego dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

El Príncipe también estaba estupefacto, rió nerviosamente. Dándose cuenta de las posiciones en las que estaban, Lucy se apresuró a levantarse, él la imitó.

— Este, ehh, bueno — Dijo él, pasando una mano nerviosamente por su cabello.

Sabía que estaba totalmente sonrojada, y no podía siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Observó a los caballos que estaban cerca de ahí. — ¿Quieres... bueno...? ¿Damos-un-paseo?— Dijo rápidamente, él no entendió lo que dijo, pero asintió, con ganas de que ese momento incómodo desapareciera de su memoria.

Después de cabalgar a paso lento, llegaron a un prado, los árboles habían dejado de tapar los cielos. Lucy dejó que los rayos del sol se filtraran en su piel, rió entre dientes cuando se fijo en una de las nubes.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó Edmund, mirándola con la cara ladeada. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verla así.

Señaló hacia el cielo. — Esa nube parece un centauro con sombrero.

El Príncipe subió la mirada y soltó una carcajada, tenía razón.

Ella bajó la mirada, desde que lo conocía solo lo había visto sonreír, jamas reírse de esa forma, era un sonido grave, pero a la vez reconfortante. Edmund notó que ella lo veía fijamente.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Lucy salió de sus pensamientos y negó con su cabeza. — No, nada, es solo que nunca te había visto reír así.

Frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros. — No siempre hay motivos para reír — Se limitó a contestar. Instó las riendas del caballo y empezó a seguir por el prado. Lucy lo siguió justo detrás.

El lugar era bastante extenso, y luego de un buen rato el sol empezaba a ser molesto, el linde del bosque se veía cerca. — Hay un arroyo cerca de aquí, será mejor que los caballos beban agua — Edmund asintió en silencio y la siguió.

Unos diez minutos después, habían llegado. Ambos suspiraron agradecidos de poder encontrar sombra y huir del ardiente sol, los caballos tomaron el agua, sedientos.  
>— Un poco más y mañana pareceré un tomate — Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Edmund rió entre dientes, Lucy suspiró con pesar, era mas difícil de lo qu pensaba robarle una risa.<p>

Él se acercó al arroyo también, mojó su rostro varias veces. — Necesitaba esto.

— ¿Y esto? — Preguntó ella, Edmund se volvió sin entender, pero un segundo después sintió como la salpicadura del agua llegaba a su rostro y parte de su túnica. Su mandíbula cayó, las gotas se deslizaban por su barbilla. Al quitar el agua de sus ojos vio que Lucy jugaba con su pelo inocentemente.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, sus grandes manos le salpicaron mucha más agua. Toda la falda de su vestido quedo empapada. — ¡Mi vestido! — No pudo evitar chillar.

Edmund rió. — ¿He ofendido a Su Alteza?.

Lucy alzó las cejas. — Oh si, y lo pagarás muy caro.

Pronto se vieron inmersos en una guerra de agua, los caballos se alejaron de ellos y sus salpicaduras. Para cuando acabaron tanto del cabello de Edmund como el de Lucy caían gotas de agua, y la mitad de sus ropas estaba totalmente mojadas.

— Mis papás me van a matar cuando me vean — Dijo ella escurriendo su cabello.

Edmund tan solo sacudió su cabeza, salpicandole de nuevo a la Princesa, ella alzó una ceja desaprobatoria hacia él. — Y tu padre me matará a mi cuando te vea — Hizo una pausa. — No le faltan ganas. — Ahora que lo pensaba, el Rey Peter y su misión no habia estado en su mente desde que habían dejado el castillo.

Lucy interrumpió sus pensamientos. — Quizá no te mate, tan solo te deje en un calabozo hasta que tengas el pelo blanco. — Y rió suavemente. Edmund le sonrió.

El sol ya empezaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas, y el cielo se pintaba de tonos rojizos y naranjas. Disfrutando del clima que empezaba a enfriar, decidieron ir a pie durante un rato. Cada uno llevaba las riendas de sus caballos en las manos.

Para cuando iban acabando de cruzar el prado, ya había anochecido. Lucy suspiró profundamente, las estrellas brillaban con claridad esa noche. — El cielo esta hermoso — Dijo en un susurro, sin querer arruinar la calma que reinaba.

Edmund se volvió sobresaltado. — Es cierto, nunca había visto el cielo con tantas estrellas.

— Mi padre dice que cada estrella es cada uno de los reyes del pasado — Y volvió su mirada al cielo.

El Príncipe no pudo evitar decir los siguiente. — ¿Crees que Miraz este allí?

Lucy se volvió en seguida hacia él, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que había hecho el comentario equivocado, desvió la mirada y siguió caminando, pasando por al lado de ella en silencio. La Princesa lo vio con lástima.

Se acerco a él. Puso una mano sobre su hombro. Edmund fijo su mirada en ella. — No lo conocí, pero es parte de mí.

Lucy miró al cielo de nuevo. — Mi padre dice que había cierta maldad en él que no podía esconder.

Desviando la mirada de ella, Edmund siguió. — Tal vez también en mi haya maldad. — Por supuesto que la había, allí estaba, con la hija del hombre que debía matar, hablando de cosas que jamás habían salido de su mente.

Antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, Lucy había colocado una mano en su cabello, lo acarició hasta que llegó a su cuello, pero se quedó en silencio. El telmarino le sonrió con tristeza. En su vida alguien se había interesado en él de esa forma, ni siquiera su madre había sido afectuosa o cariñosa con él, al menos no sinceramente. Ella llenaba el vacío que había sentido durante tantos años.

Frente a ellos, escondido en el linde del bosque al que se dirigían, Peter estaba sobre su caballo, escondido entre los árboles para que los jovenes no lo vieran. Suspiró pesadamente al ver el intercambio entre su hija y el telmarino.

— Aslan, ayúdame, dime qué hago. — Cerró los ojos con pesar. — Edmund es un enemigo, el hijo de Miraz. ¿Como aceptarlo?

— Peter — La voz de Susan lo hizo abrir los ojos, había guiado a su caballo hasta su lado.

La observó. — Pedía consejo a los grandes reyes.

— ¿Dijeron algo bueno?

Él negó con su cabeza. — Las estrellas callan. — Susan miró hacia delante de ellos, donde Edmund y Lucy caminaban hacia su dirección, iban tomados de la mano. — Aslan no hubiese querido...

La Reina lo interrumpio. — Peter, intentas hacer tantas cosas por no defraudarlo. Pero quizá Edmund no es como ellos

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes...?

Ella sonrió levemente. — Yo también los veo desde aquí, Peter. Piensa antes de juzgar. — Con eso le dio media vuelta a su caballo, y él sabií perfectamente que su esposa esperaba por que él la siguiera. Con una última mirada a los jovenes, la siguió.

Lucy estaba a punto de hablar cuando Edmund soltó su mano y se alejo de ella. — ¿Edmund, qué pasa? — Preguntó.

Él suspiró de nuevo. La culpa y el remordimiento lo estaban matando, se sentía un ser horrible. Porque se estaba dando cuenta de que estaban yendo muy lejos, y él no debía permitirlo, él estaba ahí para matar al padre de ella. — Nada.

— Ed...

Se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban por la culpa. — Toda mi vida fui entrenado para... — No pudo terminar la frase, no era algo que podía decirle. Negó con su cabeza.

— Sera mejor que regrese — Acerco su corcel para montarse.

— Espera. — Caminó hacia él, justo antes de que pudiese impulsarse para subir a la silla de montar, Edmund, que había vuelto la atencion hacia ella, cerró sus ojos al sentir que volvía a sentir sus labios sobre los de él. Estuvo a punto de ceder ante ella, a dejar todo atrás por la sensación de sentirse querido por Lucy.

Pero había sido demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo había sido entrenado para algo, demasiado tiempo había escuchado a su madre diciendo que el Rey Peter era el culpable de la muerte de su padre, demasiado tiempo había esperado por aquello. Desvió la cara. — Lo siento, Lucy, no puedo — Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a galopar hacia el bosque.


End file.
